You & I
by LOST IN DREAMSxX
Summary: StiCy story? or... Well you must read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 Heartfilia's

_You & I_

_Based on the song by one direction_

_hope you enjoy_

_BTW StiCy story_

* * *

><p>Silent.<p>

That's what was always in that house. A blonde sat at the end of the table as water puddles formed. Everything was in black and white. Slow motion. No one has step foot in that house for at least four years. The blonde stared in the emptiness, she had never had a friend. Her mother and father was always to busy for her. The maid and butlers as well. What did she do for fun? Nothing she sat in her room. She hid her face afraid to tell her parents how she felt.

She stepped to the balcony and watched a scarlet haired girl chase a pink haired boy with a raven haired boy. The red head kept yelling something about her cake? Their was a blonde haired boy with beautiful blue eyes. Beside him a black haired boy who didn't seem to care for his surroundings. Next to them were a blunette and a black haired boy with piercings. Scary.

"Can I go play too, Virgo?" the blonde looked up to a purplish, pinkish haired maid.

The maid smiled curved down as she looked at the blonde.

"Now miss Lucy you know your parents rules" Lucy nodded and turned her attention back to the kids.

The blonde haired boy was now in the battle with the pinky and the raven as the red head attacked all three making a giggle escape Lucy's lips.

* * *

><p><em>Erza's POV<em>

I felt like some one was watching us, and the others seem to notice this too.

"Who do y'all think is watching us" Natsu mumbled under his breath.

Sting looked up and smiled at a little girl standing on the balcony of the Heartfilia mansion.

I was surprised some one lived there, no one has seen the Heartfilia's for years. The girl looked about our age, flowing blonde hair with a part tied up into a pony tail, she looked sad for some reason.

Now everyone was smiling and waving but their was a loud yell coming from the inside of the mansion the little girl ran back in.

* * *

><p><em>Inside the mansion<em>

"Lucy!" the voice made all the servants and Lucy shutter in fear. Lucy ran to her fathers office. Her mother smiled once Lucy opened the doors.

"Y-yes father" she managed to speak.

"I have a small job for you" he smiled, Lucy thought for a moment before nodding.

"Your grandpa Makorav would like you to come and visit him" Lucy smiled brightly, gave her two necklaces with a silver chain and a silver wing on each.

Lucy rushed outside, the kids from earlier smiled as she headed of to the town. She smiled brightly to finally be able to get out of that house.

* * *

><p><em>Lucy's POV<em>

After I left I passed the kids and they smiled softly. I started to run and before I knew it I was in town.

Suddenly...

* * *

><p><em>ha ha cliffhanger <em>

_Okay I hoped you enjoyed_

_this was my first story so far_

_next chapter_Makorav  
><span>_

_review :)_

_BTW _

_DON'T REPORT ME_

_I AM _

_AMU-CHAN AND IKUTO_

_I LOST MY PASSWORD TO MY ACCOUNT_

_THANKS FOR READING_


	2. Chapter 2 Makorav

_Last time on You & I_

_Suddenly..._

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

A large hand grabbed me the man holding me pulled me up to his face with his hand around my waist.

"Get your hands off me!" I then spit on his face.

"You little bitch!" his gaze faced my small chest; I noticed this and my fist pulled back.

"What about get your hands off me did you not get?!" my small fist hit him and he through me down. I laid there in pain and his foot meets my belly it knocked me a few inches back. The man looked at the small necklace that hangs from my neck, his eyes widen and a smirk appeared on his face. I finally stood on my feet but the man grabbed my necklace and held my waist again. Suddenly two boys from before ran up it was the blonde and the black haired boys.

"Let her go, NOW!" yelled the black haired one. Slightly emotionless and angry.

"Or deal with the dragon slayer duo!" the blonde yelled.

I was grateful but still in pain as I tried to stand. The scarlet haired girl ran up and pushed me into the blue haired girls arms.

"Hi there" the blue haired girl smiled.

I tried to smile back, "Hi." The black haired boy with piercings stood in front of us.

Soon the battle came to an end and all the kids crowded around me.

"Sooooo" the blonde said reaching his hand out to me. Everyone stood gazing at me. The redhead finally spoke, "Are you a Heartfilia?" she questioned. "Yes, my name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm the youngest of the two" everyone was dumbfound. "THERE ARE TWO OF YOU!" everyone yelled at the same time. "Well... yeah there is my 15 year old sister Mariah. I'm only 13 and the only boys I have meet is my father and my butlers" I gazed at everyone still gazing at me dumbfound. Before they came out of their gaze I turned and started to walk to Mr. Makorav's or my grandpa's house. I sighed once I reached the town of Fairy Tail. It's the most amazing guild ever! Then there was Sabertooth which was the next two towns over. "I could never join a guild... I'm just not strong enough" I looked at the small cabin with a sign that read 'Makorav's home' I smiled softly.

I knocked on the door and it opened slowly. "Grandpa!" I called out stepping into the dark room. Then a short little man walked up to me with a big smile across his face. "Hello my child" he grabbed my wrist pulling me inside and sitting me down at the table. "I have been waiting for you!" he called from the kitchen. I smiled, "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting" I paused, "I had a small run in with someone" he came out holding a tray with tea and some cookies (BTW I FREAKIN LOVE COOKIES!). He gazed at me "Are you ok?" he asked. "Oh yes I'm fine thank you for asking" I said staring blankly at the plate.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the other winged necklace and a small neatly wrapped box.

"Here you go Grandpa" I smiled handing them to him. He smiled brightly opening the small box. "Oh my... you must thank your mother and father for me" I smiled and looked inside the box he opened. Inside was a sapphire blue pearl with a hypnotizing glow. He closed the lid of the box and smiled. "What is that?" I asked slightly tilting my head to the side.

He stood up slowly, "It's nothing" he said so softly it was barely a whisper. I didn't want to make him angry so I didn't ask again.

I was about to leave when I heard his voice from the dinning room. "Lucy, are you really going to walk home at night!" I started to think. "I don't want to be a bother to you!" I called back to him. "You are no bother... please stay!" I gave in. I didn't want to walk the streets alone anyway. The kids who I saw earlier flashed through my head. If they are still out then I wouldn't be alone. I smiled softly thinking of how caring they were.

Later that night Grandpa and I sat on the couch watching 'Tom and Jerry' I sighed. "What you don't like this show?" Grandpa asked softly. I turned to him, "Teach me magic" he slightly jumped. "How... wait...WHERE IS THIS COMING FROM!" he yelled staring at me. "Don't try to hide it I know you us magic like the kids I meet earlier" I paused and looked at the floor, "Plus, I know I have magic inside of me." The door opened "Grandpa I'm home" I turned to find...

* * *

><p><em>HAHA I rule at cliffhangers<em>

_who's at the door I wonder_

_JK you are freakin mad I bet _

_next time_ LOVE!_


	3. Chapter 3 LOVE!

_You & I_

_Ok so I'm all hipper cuz I just sucked down a whole MONSTER_

_and ate 18 COOKIES_

_SO LETS SEE HOW AWESOME I AM WRITING ALL HIPPER AND STUFF_

_**Chap 3_LOVE!**_

_Last time_

_I turned to see..._

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

Laxus! My older brother who left me when I was like... um... 2! I thought he was dead! Thanks a lot dad. "LUCY!?" oh so he remembers me how nice. "What are you d-doing here" he glared at Grandpa.

"How old are you now like... 12" I glared "I'm 13 for your information and how dare you talk to me after you left me 11 years ago!" ok that was kind of harsh but still the guy left me. He hid behind Grandpa. I tried not to laugh but it was freaking hilarious. His face was priceless.

I sat on one side of the couch staring at the wall and he sat on the other side sending knifes in my back as he glared at me. Grandpa sat on his counter drinking down a beer.

"What a nice family" hick "Reunion" I sighed he's completely drunk. "Stupid drunkard" I sighed staring at Laxus. "Why are you here Laxus" he looked down, "I should be asking you the same thing" he turned away from me. That just hit a nerve. My foot came up and hit him In the face. "Man, you really know how to tick me off don't you" he layed face first on the floor mumbling under his breath.

I smirked knowing he was angry.

* * *

><p><strong>Laxus's POV<strong>

Man she may be my sister but when shes around I get this warm and perverted feeling. What am I saying she is your sister. Damn it!

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I was laying in my pink and neat room that Grandpa set up for me. Man why does Laxus tick me off so badly. "I wanted to have Grandpa teach me but he's too drunk. Laxus may or may not have magic. Soooo who will teach me!" Suddenly Laxus stepped in the room. "I will" he smiled brightly.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day In Town Lucy's POV<strong>

I walked further ahead of Laxus. Man why did he listen to me. I sighed and turned to see him staring at me. "What are you looking at?!" I said in a harsh voice. If looks could kill he would be nothing but bones. "Why do you seem to hate me?" he glared and walked faster to catch up with me. "Well... what would you think if your older brother upped and left you to not have any friends and no one to listen to you, or take care of you and fend for yourself!" I tried to catch my breath. He sighed, "And you now see why I left" then it hit me. He left because of the same reason I want to.

Suddenly I felt two people bump into me."Ow, WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GO..." then I looked up. "Hey, it's you, why did you leave us standing there, and who's the guy!?" I stared into those blue eyes. "Uh" I was left speechless. "Hey, how dare you talk to my sister street urchin!" I sighed before my foot came around to hit Laxus in the chin. "I'm sorry for my brothers stupid outburst" I said calmly as if nothing happened. They looked over to see Laxus face first in the ground. "So where ya goin?" I smiled softly. "To train" I said blankly. "Cool" the blonde said to see Laxus standing up. "WHAT THE HECK WHY DID YO..." I glared at him and he backed up a few sixty feet. The black haired guy with a crimson colored eyes leaned over to the blonde, and whispered something to him. "Oh yeah" he paused and coughed once clearing his throat, "I'm Sting and this is Rogue" I smiled. "The pink haired guy yesterday was Natsu, the blue haired girl was Levy, the guy with piercings is Gajeel, the scarlet haired chick was Erza, and the cats are Happy the blue one, the black one was Panther Lily, this is Lector, and that's Fro" he took deep breaths. I smiled softly, "It's nice to meet you Sting, Rogue, Lector, Fro" I smiled brightly. Then Sting spoke up "Do you mind if we come with you and your... brother?" I sighed. "We will be gone for a couple of months, or maybe longer" I said sadly. He sighed, "Okay" he whispered under his breath. "It was nice seeing you... I hope to meet again" I said holding back my tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Years Later Lucy's Point of View <strong>

"I-I can't...breath" I was pined against a tree, a hand held my throat. My breath would get thinner. "I'm sorry Lucy, are you okay?" Laxus finally let go of my throat and I fell to the ground. "Why don't we go back to the town it has be at least five or six years since we have seen Grandpa?" I said between pants. Laxus sighed. '_The real reason I want to go back is because of those kids I met along time ago' _I thought to myself seeing a vision of them blurred through my mind. I smiled softly.

We walked through the Autumn woods. My heart skipped a few beats every time I saw Sting and Rogue flash through my mind. Am I in... LOVE!? I was walking far ahead of my brother. He stared at me dumbfound. I walked with my hands holding my head. "Gah!" I yelled, "s...sis!" my brother yelling my name pulled me out of thought. "Huh?" he laughed "We are here" he said softly. Man I was so lost in thought I didn't even notice. I looked up to see Grandpa's cabin in front of us.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading<em>

_next time_Hidden Talents_

_MAN I FREAKIN LOVE MONSTERS!_

_AND COOKIES!_


End file.
